


Crown

by Accio_fred



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Catching Fire, Child Death, Death, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Quarter Quell, Sex, the hunger games - Freeform, the hunger games spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio_fred/pseuds/Accio_fred
Summary: Alecto doesn't want to kill other kids. Alecto also really doesn't want to die. But it's not like she really has a choice in the matter. The capital is a cruel unforgiving place, and she really hopes she'll never get to experience it.Sadly for Alecto, her luck sucks.｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆Also posted on Wattpad under Faintingfancies !!
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Original Female Character(s), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Original Female Characters/Original Female Characters, Original Female Characters/Original Male Characters, Original Male Characters/Original Male Characters
Kudos: 1





	Crown

In all of her sixteen years of life, Alecto had always dreamt of escaping her responsibilities. Of living a worry free life. A life where she didn't have to listen to her mother drone on and on about cleaning up after herself, or making sure that she didn't make a mess of herself while eating, or watching as twenty four kids were taken to fight to the death once a year. A life where she didn't train to possibly be one of the twenty four kids.

The capital was seen as some wonderful place, where everyone was happy and living their lives to the fullest. But while the people of the capitol were living it up with their parties and drugs, the people of the districts were left to suffer. Alecto was from district one where the lives they lead were of comfort and luxury, somewhat close to the lives of the capital citizens. But while District One may have it great compared to the other districts, it didn't mean that they were entirely safe either.

Being so close didn't stop the capital from stealing their children and sending them away to fight. It didn't stop her from feeling disgust as she and other children in her district were trained for the games. But after years upon years of watching innocent children be taken to slaughter she had realize that there was no way out of it. The training, the fighting, the death. 

But she never expected that out of all the tiny papers in that bowl, out of all the names and people in her district, she never for one second had the thought that it could be her. That she would be the child taken for slaughter, forced to fight twenty three other children.

She should have been happy. In district one it was an honor to fight in the games, to represent your district. But if it was such an honor, then why was she scared to death?

She had been trained her whole life for this, but to actually go through it was a whole other thing. Stabbing another person was completely different then stabbing a training dummy.

While many people in district one would jump at the opportunity to participate in the games, she wouldn't. Why would she risk her life just to have unlimited riches? She already was living a rather comfortable life before this. And why would she risk her life when she knew she would have to become a capital puppet?

She heard of what happened to some victors, what the president put them through. She never wanted that.

Everyone was silent after her name was said. Something that barely happened at the reaping.

Why was no one volunteering? Why was no one trying to take her place?

Out of all the years for the volunteering to stop, it had to be the one where her name was called.

Maybe it was because her family had a very distinct presence in her district. Maybe her uncaring parents had threatened kids to not volunteer for her if her name was ever called. Maybe her parents had even rigged it so that her name was called. She'd probably never know. But she wouldn't put it past them. They were all for glory and honor and would stop at nothing to ensure that their family name wasn't dragged through the mud. Even if it meant sending their daughter off to her possible death.

She knew right then and there that she was doomed.

Years of training wouldn't help her as soon as she stepped foot in that arena.

Her chances of survival were slim, and she knew it. Her mentors knew it too, and upon her first step into the train that would lead her to her death they sat her down and told her that's how she was going to win. While she may be from a career district, the fear on her face gave her away; she was scared. But luckily, her childlike appearance and fear were the strengths that could help her in the end. They hoped that every other tribute would assume she would be an easy take down because she seemed frightened, but her mentors knew that playing up her innocence and kindness before the games could help gain sponsors, as well as fool her opponents.

They just had to hope that tricking the other tributes would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome !! If any of you were wondering, I portray Alecto as Luca Hollestelle !! I just think she's really pretty and we all know Finnick has a thing for red heads !!


End file.
